The Forgotten Past Chapter 1
by Ryuukachi
Summary: This story is about a girl who had her memory wiped when she was very young from an event which occured, which resulted in her living somewhere else, then during her everyday lift, something happened which triggered her memory, familiar faces begin appear andd ask her to return to her former home and self. Upon returning a series of events occur...


Chapter 1

Mao had been going to class as usual during the day, complaining that she didn't have time for learning, each day she'd fall asleep during the lessons without writing hardly anything down in her books. It was fourth lesson and Mao had English. She didn't mind English because she was sat at the back of the room, so the teacher couldn't see what she was doing. The time was passing very slowly. Mao's friend Sakamoto was sat next to her in English; Sakamoto had been Mao's friend ever since primary school, so they had a very good friendship. Nothing could separate them. Mao had nodded off as usual during the lesson, and Sakamoto just looked at her like she was an idiot.

The teacher was heading towards where Mao and Sakamoto was sat, so Sakamoto quickly smacked Mao over the head with her book and told her to look like she had been working and paying attention. But by that time the teacher had already gotten there. In an angry voice the teacher screamed at Mao and told her to get outside. So Mao dragged herself out of her seat and walked outside. Sakamoto didn't know why but she felt like it was partly her fault, so she told the teacher that she was also to blame, she told the teacher that she told Mao to go to sleep because she was tired. The teacher had gotten even more pissed and told Sakamoto to get out as well.

The classroom door opened and Sakamoto had walked out smiling. Mao was confused why she had been sent out so she asked her why. Sakamoto told her that she told the teacher she was partly to blame for why you were sleeping. With a confused face Mao didn't understand why she would do something like that. But in the end Sakamoto told her the real reason why, which was that she didn't want Mao to left on her own outside as she usually is each day. And she wanted to give her some company and have a laugh without being worried about the teacher noticing. So Mao and Sakamoto talked outside on the corridor the whole lesson, and the teacher didn't even bother to bring them back in after a while.

The end of the lesson had come and Sakamoto went in for her bag, whilst Mao waited in the hallway. It was finally time for lunch, but unfortunately neither Mao nor Sakamoto had any money to get something from the canteen, and they were already in debt with the school for borrowing 'temporary cards.' They went and met up with everyone else in the usual spot, which was along the outside wall of the Sports Hall. There was Mao, Kelsey etc waiting for them like every other day. As soon as they were about to approach the wall, Shio came running up to Mao wanting her help. Shio was Mao's little sister, and always stuck up for her no matter what. She had told Mao that a girl in Mao's year wanted to hit her because Shio wouldn't let her little sister use her calculator during Maths even though Shio needed it herself.

Shio stayed with Mao all lunch just in case she came when she wasn't with her. About half way through lunch, the girl had found her and approached her. Shio had pointed out to Mao that it was her that wanted to hurt her, so Mao stood up without hesitation and walked towards her. The girl had told Mao not to get involved in something like otherwise she would end up getting hit as well. Mao didn't really care, because she was known for the one to not back down from a fight especially if it had something to do with her sister. Mao had told the girl that she was not to hit Shio for any reason that had nothing to do with her. However the girl had pointed out that it did have something to do with her, because it was her sister that hadn't been allowed to borrow the calculator. Mao had then told her that it wasn't a good enough reason to hurt someone younger than her over something petty and stupid.

The girl had got even more angry and was about to go swing for Shio, but before she could hit her Mao grabbed Shio in her arms and took her to the wall where everyone was. She told Shio to stay with Sakamoto at all times when she wasn't able to. Sakamoto took hold of Shio and promised Mao that she'd look after her. Mao had smiled and thanked her. Before Mao was about to turn away Sakamoto had told Mao to be careful because she didn't like it when she was hurt and in pain, due to past experiences with her. Mao told Sakamoto not worry, and then turned away and walked towards that girl. Mao had reminded the girl that she was never to lay a finger on Shio ever, and with that Mao went for her and fisted her in the kidney. She had dropped to the floor within one hit, and Mao just laughed, she had been telling Mao that she would hurt her if she got in the way but she fell to the floor within one punch. Mao turned away from her and started to walk back towards Shio and Sakamoto with a smile on their faces, but just before Mao could barely touch Shio again, another person out of nowhere had tackled Mao to the ground in one swoop.

All of Mao's friends had screamed her name to see if she was alright, but they could only faintly see her because of the dust from the floor on the school grounds. By that time a lot of people had gathered under the cover walkway to watch the fight. After a minute or two the dust started to clear and there on the floor was Mao and someone over her. Nobody knew who this person was; they had just come out of nowhere. Everyone had assumed that it was another student joining in the fight to support the girl that Mao had winded but it wasn't. On top of Mao wasn't really a human it was something that looked like a human but had some other body shape to it. Once the dust had finally cleared everyone could see that she had been tackled by something made of some sort of metal. The human life-like creature got up off of Mao and told her that she had finally found her. Mao was on the floor with an injury to her right shoulder, in the past Mao had been in a fight that had caused terminal damage to her right shoulder, and she was told that she was never to have it injured again because there might be a chance that it wouldn't be able to be fixed the next time.

Sakamoto knew of this but had never told anyone else. Shio panicked and ran over to Mao wondering if there was anything wrong, the closer she got to her the more she was able to notice that Mao had been injured in her shoulder. Sakamoto ran after Shio and told her to come back, but after seeing her wound Sakamoto stayed to try to help Mao back up. Sakamoto and Shio lifted Mao up slightly so that she was sat up against the wall, Shio was crying because she blaming herself for what had happened to Mao, but Mao told her not to worry because what had happened to her was of her own accord. Sakamoto told Mao that she should just leave this fight whilst her shoulder was still able to move the slightest bit. Mao was considering her thought but before she able to reply the creature had tried to attack them. Mao had pushed Sakamoto towards the left away from the attack, and had grabbed hold of Shio and threw her towards Kelsey and Mao, and told them to catch her. And just in the nick of time they did and Mao was forced into the wall by the creature's strength.

It had caused huge sound that had echoed throughout the whole of the school, and within a matter of seconds the rest of the school had come and surrounded them all. After the explosion in the wall, everyone was staring into the whole to try to find Mao. And then when the dust from the bricks started to lift they saw that Mao had been forced into the wall with her own body, and stuck into her left side was a small kunai that had almost gone right through her body. Shio had screamed and everyone had noticed what had happened. They were all shocked to see what had happened to a student at the age of 16 on an ordinary day. The creature pulled out the kunai without any concern for Mao's pain, and put it back in its side pocket. It then grabbed Mao by the throat and launched her towards the wall where Shio and everyone were stood, they all quickly moved out of the way and Mao went flying into the wall. She was too injured to be able to stop herself, the creature had laughed and spoke to Mao, and asked her whether she was the real Mao that she had heard stories about. Mao was still conscious and understood what it said.

She was confused about what it meant though, so in a slow breath she asked it what it meant. It willingly replied seeing as it knew Mao didn't realise who she really was. It had explained that Mao once came from a place called Nantai a small village in another world. That had already confused everyone. It carried on and told them that Mao was born as an heir of a famous family in Nantai, but when Nantai was attacked the her mother had sent Mao to some other world where no one could find her, meaning earth. It all happened when Mao was about five or six years old. She had many friends and was loved by all the people in Nantai, nobody had knew what happened to her, some had said that she was murdered along with her family but no body was found, so all her friends vowed that they were going to train so that one day they were able to bring back Mao to her rightful home. But 10 years had passed and they still weren't able to find her. Mao was completely surprised at what she had been told but she still didn't understand how it could have happened, because she would have had memories of it happening.

The creature knew that Mao wouldn't understand so it had explained to her why she didn't know anything about it. It told Mao that her mother just before she had sent her to this world, she had erased all her memories of Nantai and the tragedy that had occurred. Mao now realised why she had no record of it happening because she had it all taken away from her mind. The creature went on to explain that the family Mao has now aren't her real family. This had torn her heart in two, and she didn't want to believe what she had been told even though all the rest of it sounded true. Mao ended up having a little smile on her face, the creature and everyone wondered what was going through her head, Mao could barely stand up after what she had just been through but it never put her down before, so she with all the strength she had left pulled herself up so she was slightly standing, leaning against the wall. She had told the creature that she didn't care her family wasn't real, because no matter what they were the ones who had risen her all these years and she wasn't about to abandon them in the blink of an eye.

This had brought tears to Shio's eyes. She wanted to go and hug Mao but she knew that it would only make matters worse so she stayed with Kelsey and Mao. Mao looked over at Shio moments later and tried to smile the best she could, Shio had felt happier knowing that Mao was still able to smile with all the pain she currently had. Mao then looked over towards Sakamoto who was stood near the rest of the students and tried to smile for her too. Sakamoto was crying knowing that there was nothing she was able to do to make Mao's pain go away. As Mao was about to turn back towards the creature, it had already launched at her without her knowing and it had gripped her around the throat squeezing it immensely. Sakamoto had screamed out Mao's name and ran towards her, and tried to tell her to stay away but wasn't able to because of the creature hand choking her. When Sakamoto was a few metres away from Mao the creature had launched out with its other hand and attacked Sakamoto causing her to be thrown into the hole that Mao had once been in. With the shock of what had just happened to Sakamoto, Mao grabbed hold of a weapon on the creature belt and used it against its arm so that it would let go of her.

The weapon had caused the creature's arm to erode in a mere matter of seconds, when Mao had the chance, she ran towards Sakamoto with tears all down her face screaming her name. Everyone was speechless after what had happened because they could understand the pain that Mao could have been going through, knowing that they were inseparable and that they cared for each other like sisters too. Mao hand got to Sakamoto and fell to the floor on her knees and grabbed hold her telling her to wake up, even though she knew that she was unconscious. She kept repeating the words, "wake up! Wake up!" but her eyes never opened.

Mao screamed in agony of the pain of sorrow that she was feeling and didn't want to let go of Sakamoto. The creature stood back up even though it had one arm eroded by its own acid. It stood up and laughed, it told Mao that, Sakamoto was a pathetic girl that she shouldn't care about, and continued to insult her. Mao couldn't stay quiet anymore and had reached her limit. She laid Sakamoto on the ground and stood up. She then looked at the creature with the most serious face she had ever shown, the creature was then intrigued by her emotion and stood facing her itself.

Mao kept repeating the words, "I'm going to kill you!" because she was filled with so much rage due to what had happened to her closest friend, she repeated the words until her voice became louder so that more and more people could hear what she was saying and then it got to the point where she screamed it out. She then charged at the creature without thinking about any of the consequences that would happen. And her head was filled with rage alone. The creature laughed once more and continued to until it got bored, even thought Mao was in no condition to fight she still went ahead with it and just before she was about to reach the creature's arm she was kicked into the wall once again. Mao didn't know how to give up so she continued trying to attack the creature until she couldn't stand anymore. When it came to the point when Mao could barely get up the creature had gotten bored and wanted to end it right there and then. Mao knew she didn't stand a chance so she just gave in and stayed sat down.

The creature went after Mao with all it strength with the thought of just killing her in one blow. Mao was willing to just stand there and not try to move, so she lent up against the damaged wall and looked up at the sky. She repeated to herself, "I'm sorry" She was apologising for what happened to Sakamoto for what had happened to her, and a tear had fallen down her cheek and dropped to the floor. And in that single moment and bright white light had appeared below Mao's feet. The creature had an idea what was going to happen so it tried to kill Mao as soon as possible, but before its claws reached Mao's body another person had appeared in front of Mao and stopped the creature with their sword. The creature knew who this person was, but still tried to fight them off, so the person decided to go full force on them and cut them straight through with one blow. When Mao had seen that the creature had been killed she then dropped to the floor due to so much exhaustion and pain throughout her body.

The person had turned around in an instant and caught Mao before she hit the floor. Everyone was staring at them totally confused about what went on during the rest of the school day. Then a few minutes later a small light powder had floated down above all the students including the teachers and it had put them to sleep, except for Mao who it wasn't meant for and Sakamoto who was already unconscious. There were some people stood on top of the Science building that were friends of the young person who had saved Mao. The person had called down the girls who knew a medical technique that helps cure most types of injuries. Two were healing Mao and the other one was healing Sakamoto. Mao ended up waking within about 10minutes after being fully healed. Sakamoto had also woken up a few minutes after Mao. Mao opened her eyes like it was a new day going to school. She had looked around herself and saw several people crowded around her. Mao was being held by a boy that looked about her age, and in an instant jumped up.

They were all surprised of how energetic she was after such a battle. Mao was looking around in every direction saying, "Where?" One of the girls had asked her who or what she looking and Mao told them she was looking for Sakamoto, a girl that had injuries similar to her own and the girl pointed towards her on the floor. Mao ran to Sakamoto immediately and told her to wake up and tapped her face over and over. She eventually woke up and sprung up herself and was filled with joy noticing that Mao had no injuries or anything wrong with her. Sakamoto grabbed hold of Mao and squeezed her as tightly as possible, and told her that she was worried that she was going to lose her.

Sakamoto saw over Mao's shoulder a group of people stood there giving an angry look towards her. She told Mao and she turned around and was confused herself about who they were. She kept looking at them all, because she thought she had seen them somewhere else before but couldn't put her finger on it. Before Mao had the chance to, Sakamoto had yelled, "Who the hell are you?" Mao was shocked, and the rest of them continued to give Sakamoto evil looks. Mao had noticed what they were doing and stood up in front of Sakamoto and asked them why they were doing such a thing towards her.

They all stopped looking at her like that, and Mao was even more confused. Mao has asked them who they were, and the kindly replied that they were people from Nantai. That word has caught Mao's attention, and she asked them did they know her, and they each replied with yes. They all started to tell Mao about why they were there and how they knew Mao. They told Mao that they had been looking for her for almost ten years nearly and haven't stopped since the day she left Nantai. Mao remembered that the creature told her that a group of young children, Mao's friends had sworn an oath that they'd bring back Mao one day. They also told her that they were only able to find her after all these years because she had never shown another emotion besides hatred and anger, so when Mao had cried and had that one tear fall down her face and was willing to give everything up, they had been able to track her. Mao was able to understand everything that she had been told and was able to believe everything even what the creature had told her.

Mao still wasn't able to remember who they were though because her memories hadn't returned to her. She asked them all to give their names so that she was able to call them by it; they each told her who they were. Their names were; Minaru, Mikado, Matsuo, Asuka, Koizumi, Riko & Aki, Yamada and Fujimoto. Seeing as they all knew Mao, she didn't have to tell them who she was, so she introduced Sakamoto to them all. After all knowing each other's names, a voice was coming from towards the front of the school, which had alerted all the people that came from Nantai. Mikado and Minaru stood with Mao whilst Matsuo and Asuka had to stand with Sakamoto even though they didn't like her that much. Koizumi and Yamada stood on guard on top of the buildings and Fujimoto hid on top of the covered walkway. Yamada had used his `all seeing eye' to see through the buildings to have a look at who it was. Yamada had noticed that it was another student like Mao's friend Sakamoto so he told them all not to be as alarmed. The student had walked to where Mao and everyone were stood. And the student was Asami, Mao's closest guy mate in her class. Mao had noticed that it was Asami and ran over to see him.

Asami had noticed that Mao was calling his name and was happy to see her too, he then asked her what had happened and Mao didn't really know how to explain it so she just said everyone fell asleep. Asami waved to Sakamoto, after noticing her stood against the wall. Mao was glad to see him because she hadn't seen him for over a week because he was on holiday; however Mikado and Minaru started to get a little irritated by him. Yamada, Fujimoto and Koizumi joined back with the rest of them. Yamada said that they should be heading back because everyone might start waking up soon. They all agreed and Mikado took hold of Mao's arm and took her with them as they went to jump on top of the building they arrived on. Sakamoto and Asami shouted for Mao, and Mao said that if they wanted her to go back to Nantai with them, she would want Asami and Sakamoto to come with her. They all looked at each other; because they only wanted to bring back Mao, but Mao would never leave Sakamoto behind anywhere. Mao then said would she then be allowed to bring just one with her, they all then agreed that one should be okay. Mikado and Minaru didn't want Mao to bring Asami with her, but then pretty much everyone besides Koizumi, Fujimoto and Yamada didn't want Sakamoto coming.

After waiting for about 15 minutes Mao had decided to bring Sakamoto with her, seeing as she knew her longer than Asami and was closer with her. They all agreed that they were able to now leave to go back to Nantai. Mao asked Fujimoto, Riko and Koizumi if they would stay with Sakamoto whilst they were going to Nantai just in case they got split up, and they with a kind smile promised her because they didn't mind Sakamoto. Yamada said that it would be best if Asuka also went with them because whilst Koizumi would use her `All seeing eye', Asuka would be useful as a Medical person. So Asuka went but with a distraught look on her face. Matsuo laughed at her whilst she went to stand with them. So Mikado, Minaru, Yamada and Matsuo were to stay with Mao. Sakamoto got on Fujimoto's back, and Mao got on Mikado's, even though Minaru was a little angry.

Mao asked Mikado if she would ever be able to get her memories back with the help of anyone in Nantai, but Mikado didn't know the answer so he just told her that he would help if she wanted, Mao agreed and held her arms around him to hold on. Their journey back to Nantai would take about 3 days, so they brought along some spare clothes so Mao was able to change from her uniform into them, they were the type of clothes that she used to wear when she was younger. It only took them all about 5 minutes to cross through the borderline between both worlds. When they reached their own world they were all in relief, because they didn't know how to react in the world Mao and Sakamoto came from. So as soon as they got there, they gave Mao her clothes so she could change. Mao then said that she'd rather change somewhere that was more private than behind a tree, so she stayed in her uniform for a while. They decided to start heading towards Nantai and on the way there were to be mountains with caves that they were able to rest in. The end of the day was fast approaching and they had just gotten to the top of the first mountain after crossing over.

There was quite a large cave that led into the mountain so they decided to stay there for the night instead. Mao was then able to change, she told everyone to go stand outside, even though it was pouring rain. When they came back in, they were glad the clothes they got for Mao were the right size and fitted her perfectly. Sakamoto was looking at what she was wearing. She was wearing; flat boots, with black leggings down to the knee, a long sleeveless top with black fingerless gloves. After Mao had finished getting changed they started to light a fire and get comfy for the night, but before they went to sleep, Matsuo wanted to give Mao something that belonged to her. It was a black strap, with the symbol of her family's name in the centre. Mao had accepted it with great pleasure and then thought of where to put it. Minaru told her that she always used wear the strap around her left leg, so Mao tied it round her left leg and smiled. Sakamoto was surprised to see how much they knew about Mao from when she lived in this world over a decade ago, so she decided to just go get some fresh air to clear her head.

Whilst everyone was sleeping, Mao had heard someone get up, she had noticed it was Sakamoto and she was walking towards the entrance of the cave. Mao got up after her and followed her, this ended up in waking Mikado because he was lying next to Mao, but he didn't get up. Mao asked Sakamoto what was wrong, and Sakamoto just looked at her and told her how she was feeling. She told her that she didn't want to be in the way of Mao and her friends from the past, so she thinks she should just go back home. Mao told her to not say another word, she told her that she brought her along because she didn't want to be alone in this world, and she didn't want her to be alone in that world either. Mao told her that she would always stick by her no matter what happens, because she truly her closest friend. They both smiled at each other and gave each other a hug. Mao told Sakamoto that they should go back inside because it was too cold where they were, so they both stood up and started to head back inside the cave. But suddenly something came swooping down from the sky and grabbed Sakamoto and dragged her away from Mao.

Everyone heard the scream and they thought that it was Mao, so they all rushed to the entrance of the cave. When they got to the entrance they saw that neither Sakamoto nor Mao was there, but then in the sky ahead of them they saw someone being carried away by an animal. They realized that it was Sakamoto, but they were wondering where Mao was. Koizumi pointed out that Mao was nearly half way down the mountain screaming Sakamoto's name. Without warning Mikado and Minaru jumped down the mountain after Mao, Fujimoto created some birds with his ink to carry, Koizumi, Asuka and Matsuo. Yamada, Riko and Aki followed after Mikado and Minaru. Fujimoto and the others that were in the air went to slow down the creature that took Sakamoto so that the rest of them could catch up to it. They caught up with it in no time, and when they realized what creature it was they were able to take it down.

They found out that the flying creature was a falconarian, a rare large bird that lives in the far east at the top of a hidden mountain and feeds on humans as prey such as Sakamoto, even though it's a rare bird it's extremely easy to take it down with the right weapons. Whilst Fujimoto was creating the weapon out of his ink, Mikado and Minaru were catching up to Mao, when they had finally caught up to her they continued to chase after the bird instead of trying to stop her. When Fujimoto had finished painting the weapon and made it 3D, the bird had looked back and realized what the weapon was and immediately swooped down into the trees where everyone else was. After noticing that the bird had lowered Mao had speeded up the pace to get to Sakamoto as soon as possible. Mao was able to track where the bird was because of Sakamoto's scream, and because she was screaming the whole time Mao was able to find her. The bird had sensed that there were others nearby but wasn't able to fly because of Fujimoto and the others in the air.

When Mao found Sakamoto she was unconscious, the bird had noticed who Mao was by her scent, so the bird quickly flew up into the air, and dropped Sakamoto from up in the sky and flew away. Mao knew Sakamoto would be severely injured from a fall of that height on her own so she ran to where she was about to land, and just in time and she was about to hit the floor, Mao had dived onto her knee's and caught Sakamoto in one catch, however when she caught Sakamoto she had landed on her right side and ended up crushing her shoulder. She knew that it wasn't going to get any better from then on, after everyone had caught up to her, they noticed that she was only holding Sakamoto with just one arm, which was her left arm. Minaru asked what happened to her right arm, and Mao told them that when she was younger her doctor said, if she were to injure her right shoulder again, there might be the chance that it would never heal up or even function properly again.

They had to hurry back to Nantai immediately because they needed to treat Mao's wound. As Fujimoto and Koizumi took hold of Sakamoto, Mao got up after her with the help of Yamada, but as she about to take another step, she collapsed to the floor. Minaru quickly grabbed hold of her and put her on his back, and told them that they had no time to waste and that they needed to get back to Nantai quickly especially after the fact that Mao collapsed. Fujimoto thought that it would be quicker if they flew there then it would save a lot of time. So he created another four or five birds. Minaru had hold of Mao on one bird and Mikado took hold of Sakamoto on another. Everyone else paired up on the other birds and then started to fly back at a quick speed. They reached Nantai within half the time it would have taken them to walk there, so they ended up reaching it in about seven hours. When they reached Nantai they decided to land just outside of it where the main gates were so that they were able to let the two guards know that they had all returned safely.

The two guards that were always on duty on the inside of the gate used to be guardians that helped protect Mao's family in the past. So they were even happier with the fact that Mao was alive and healthy, until they noticed that she was unconscious in Minaru's arms. Minaru told them that even though they were able to bring Mao back she was still injured and needed medical attention immediately. So they decided to call two other people that were also guards but at a different point to guard the main gate whilst they went with Minaru and Mikado etc. to the hospital. As they were about to leave to go to the hospital Mao regained consciousness and told them that she was able to just walk from there but slowly, they all said that it would be better if they took her there at their pace but she insisted in walking. She wanted to see if she could remember anything about Nantai, the way it looked and the people that were living there


End file.
